


The Blood Stained Princess

by AntigonesRest



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Blood and Violence, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Princess!Reader, lovetriangle, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntigonesRest/pseuds/AntigonesRest
Summary: We’ve heard the story, we’ve seen the lore. But what if there was another in the story? A princess of the Dream SMP, You are a key that influences the entire story. From building the first L’manburg with Wilbur to seeing its third fall on Doomsday. Y/N’s hands are equally covered in blood.-This is a slowburn fic for Dream and Technoblade simpsI am continuing to edit it while I upload so there is a chance if you re-read it you'll find some small edits and stuff.
Relationships: Dream/Reader, Technoblade/Reader
Comments: 25
Kudos: 166





	1. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS GETS UPDATED YO

\- Authors note 

UPDATE - 3/11/21

Hey! This is my first fanfiction that follows a deep storyline. I had the idea while watching the Dream SMP of adding in a romance factor and more women in the story. Reader is AFAB and uses she/they pronouns because if i’m honest I’ve been reading reader-insert fanfictions for a LONG time and based You off of, well, me. Don’t worry, you won’t notice that much and I intend for this fic to be as immersive as possible. 

Things to note:

  1. I am NOT planning on writing smut or anything super nsfw in the fic. I know, boo. I hope that’s not a breaking point for you but in case it is know that I might in one-shot fics or if I feel like it needs to be in this story but I am not currently planning on it.- light smut but no sex (yet idk may be subject to change)
  2. The love triangle and only two love interests are going to be Dream/Reader and Technoblade/Reader 
  3. It is starting from around when Tommy and Wilbur first joined the SMP and I'm focusing on the first plotline to be in the first L’manburg war. 
  4. This is BASED off of the DreamSMP however it will deviate from plot points to make it work for me, there will still be the major plot points in it but don’t expect verbatim the point of this is to twist it and I will be leaving out most of the subplots of the DreamSMP
  5. I will put TWs in the blurb of each chapter but this will be heavy on Manipulative Dream
  6. Remember this is based off of RP characters, not the content creators themselves. I have nothing but respect and some admiration for them and i’m using their characters in the story. You’re not a twitch streamer you live here right? All about the immersion. 
  7. A reference to what they each look like, I will describe them like how their fanart is as that’s how I see them in my mind. No actual-pig techno just prince with pig skull and tusks. It’ll be cool.
  8. Feel free to give me feedback and constructive criticism ! I will try to update the fic at least once a week and as the smp continues irl we’ll go from there. While typing this Doomsday was the last major event and I personally just got finished with Technos execution arc so who knows where you are or where this fic may be in the future!


  * I am all caught up as of March 2021 so Tommys Prison Lore ya know



Now, let us begin. - Moss


	2. Beginnings (are a very delicate time)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prequel if you will, how you got to the Dream SMP  
> \- no warnings need apply  
> \- edited

You, a simple farm girl, had been living on the outskirts of a village when you got the invitation. Too old to live with your parents at 20, you had built yourself a humble wooden hut next to a pond. You lived a quiet life of taking care of yourself and writing journals, so you were quite surprised when a man dressed in green rode up to your house with a letter. The clacking of hooves made you turn up from the crafting table where you were working and step outside, staying close to the door.

“Hello?” 

You called out to the man before you. The first thing you noticed about him was that he held obvious power, dressed in adventuring clothes with leather pants and a green cloak strapped with holsters and tools, he came off as assured and absolute compared to your smaller figure. At the moment you were wearing a simple long white satin dress with a brown corset in the middle, your hair neatly set back away from your face. The man turned to you and, curiously wore a mask, a white, circular mask that covered his entire face but donned an unnervingly perfect smile and eyes on it. 

“Hello!”

He responded cheerfully, noting your willingness to come outside when a man you do not know is on the other side.

“I have an invitation for you”,

the man reached into his cloak and handed you a crisp envelope. You took it gently from his gloved hands. As you opened it to read, he continued to speak:

“My name is Dream, I have traveled far and wide all across this land to search for people to start a new society in my corner of the map. I noticed you in the nearby village and, while they may be helpful, I can imagine you’d want some company other than those you’ve met.”

The note he handed you said almost exactly that, along with a place to sign your name. You looked up to this Dream, and had a thought. 

“Would you expect me to leave today?”

“Yes! I mean, it doesn't look like you have that much stuff. You can easily pack what you need in a bag and come with me.”

He was correct, you didn’t have very many belongings. The only thing of actual value being your cat, Westley. But was it worth it? All you had known was here, a quiet perfect life. Yet, something intrigued you about this man. A calling from inside that told you this was going to be the start of a great adventure. Tapping the edge of the envelope you slowly nodded.

“Alright. I suppose I could join you. But how do I know I can trust you?” 

“Trust me?” He seemed quite taken aback by your words.

“Yes, how can I be sure? You are telling me to get my things together and live in this society with you. How do I know you aren’t just going to kill me or try to take me for all I’m worth?”

He seemed to chuckle at that.

“What’s your name?”

“Y/N”

“Y/N … I give you my word that no harm shall ever come to you under my care. I swear on my three lives.”

You quirked your brow at this, to swear on your lives was the sincerest promise you could give someone. This man had just met you and already promised on his lifeline that nothing bad would happen to you. Running inside quickly, you packed a bag of everything you thought you needed. This included: one fishing pole, your four sets of clothes for the seasons, bread, chicken, your books, water, and some iron, before coming back outside with your cat following close behind.

“I don’t have any weapons so you will have to protect me on the ride over, Dream.”

He hopped down from the horse without a word and gently lifted you onto it. His hands were strong and this helped you steady. Once settled, Westley chose to curl up in the bag and poke his head out for the voyage. 

“Of course, just hold on.”

So you did, scooting closer you wrapped your arms around him and looked over your shoulder as you started to ride off. In your mind you said your goodbyes and wondered to yourself if you would ever see this place again. You didn’t have a compass or any other way back. You watched the sun set as you and he rode off into the night. It took several days to get to your new place of living. On the way, you got to know each other decently well. While you felt like something dark was laying in the shadows he didn’t make you feel in danger, quite the contrary. He set up campsites for the two of you on the way there and asked about your life. To you it seemed nothing special, your parents had you and only you so, growing up an only child, you helped your mother with chores around the house and provided for your way of life. The women worked the fields while your father hunted and mined.Once you got too old to live at home, your parents set up the hut for you by the pond, and you had been living on your own for about two years now. 

“All by yourself?” He said intrigued as if he never knew what loneliness was.

“Yes,” you said with a chuckle “It wasn’t bad though. I have Westley.”

“Oh, of course. How could I forget about this little guy?”

Westley mewed from his spot on the bed as if he knew you were talking about him. 

“What about you? What's your life like?”

Dream looked out at the night sky and sighed,

“It's gotten dark. Let's get some rest.”

And so, you did. Climbing into the bed you said your goodnights and went to sleep. You thought about how Dream smelled like leather and pine and, while you wondered why he didn't answer your question and what was behind the mask, you didn’t dare turn around. It felt forbidden. 

By the third day, you arrived.


	3. New Faces and New Places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter, more build-up but good lore towards the end. I will probably be posting more chapters all at once to get to the main part(s) of the story.   
> Hope you enjoy!  
> CW: Nightmares, blood, representations of losing control

The first thing you noticed as you arrived at the Dream SMP was how developed everything was. You arrived at the community house first and while you found it odd that the floor was built of crafting tables, you didn’t have a chance to really look around before Dream gave you the grand tour. George and Sapnap were who you were introduced to first, they seemed to run directly to you but didn’t acknowledge you until Dream told them to. George gave you a small smile and wave as Sapnap circled you.

“Oh! So you’re the new member hm? You’re quite special, you know. Normally Dream just leaves letters for people but he decided to fetch you personally.” 

“Really?” 

Sapnap nodded and grabbed your hand while looking down at you. 

“You’re really small.”

You yanked your hand back from him and backed away cautiously.

“I noticed, thanks.”

Sapnap made a good point though, everyone here seemed much taller than you. You had always thought you were average height at 5’3. Clearly, this was no match for anyone else in this town, as you noticed everyone towered over you. Despite Sapnaps teasing, Dream said nothing, only interjecting when he realized it was growing dark and you would probably need a place to stay. 

“Y/N.” 

Everyone's attention turned to him in an instant, 

“Yes, Dream?”

“Let's make you a house by the lake that flows through here. We can make you a house that resembles your old one so it can feel familiar and more like home. How does that sound?”

His words warmed your heart, to go from almost no social interaction to this much of it in only a few days can do a lot for one’s mind. Giving Dream a slight nod, you reached out your hand to him. He took it and pulled you close to him, walking down a wooden path to where he found what would be the perfect spot for you. He seemed very adamant about making you a place to stay. While you figured you could go a night without sleeping to just explore the area, Dream had already begun building your new house. Your security was his top priority, though you didn’t know exactly why. 

“Don't pay them any mind,” he said suddenly. 

“What?”

“Sapnap and George, they won't mess with you so don’t pay them any mind.”

“I… I wasn’t worried about that.”

“No I’m sure you weren’t but I just wanted to make sure you knew. They’re my boys and won’t mess with you. I can’t say the same for other people here, but I wanted you to know who you could trust, Y/N.” 

You looked up from the blocks you were placing down and looked at Dream hesitantly.

“Are you worried about me?”

“Not about you so much as for you. There’s just a handful of people here that I think you would be better off avoiding. If I’m going to keep you safe, that is.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t quite understand what you mean.” 

Now the house was finished, looking almost like your old one but now in a new location, A new home. Dream took his time to answer you, placing a jukebox in the middle of the house.

“That’s okay, Y/N, you will in due time. For now, I’d like to celebrate your new home here with me, with us. You like music, right Y/N?” 

You walked around to meet him by the jukebox and looked up at him expectantly.

Mellohi began to play.

“Mellohi? You’re celebrating my arrival with Mellohi?”

Dream chuckled at your reaction, even though it sounded unenthusiastic.

“Yes! It's a very important disc, Y/N. You know, you could say that I won this disc. I just thought you’d like it if I shared it with you.”

“Right.”

“Right.”

The energy in the room was becoming increasingly awkward, you were stood here in this new recreation of your home with Dream while Mellohi played and neither of you did anything. You were just standing there staring at each other. Westley was curled up on your bed without a care in the world, but something was off and you could just feel it. Dream’s presence at that moment felt like what you could only describe as a void. He drew you in, but at the same time, something was pushing you away. The disc stopped before you could say anything and he gathered his things and took his leave. 

“Well, I’m glad you’re settled in here then— actually, could you do one last thing for me? There’s a line at the bottom of the note I gave you. If you give me your signature, I can register you as an official citizen here.”

You took out the note and looked at the paper.

“Do you have a pen?”

Dream reached into his pocket and handed you a pen.

Turning to one of your tables, you signed your name on the line and handed it to him. 

“Good, good. I’m happy you’re here Y/N. I think you have great potential.”

“You do?”

“Yes, and I want you to remember: as long as you heed my words, no harm will come to you.”

You hadn’t noticed how close you had gotten until you felt Dream’s hand gently cupping your face. Every time he touched you, it filled your every sense.Only after he tucked a stray piece of hair behind your ear and stroked your cheek did you remember to breathe. 

“Well, I…” you began, slightly out of breath.“I don't think that’ll be a problem,” you said with a soft smile.

He hummed under his breath and you could hear the smirk in his voice

“Good girl.”

And then he left, leaving you feeling dazed. You walked back into the main part of your house and went for the bathroom to wash your face. You felt hot and needed rest. Yes, some sleep would do you good. 

Once ready for bed, you turned out the lights and climbed in. Even though he had only placed down your bed, the sheets smelled like him. 

But the day couldn't be perfect.

No, that was when the dream began. As a child, you were known to have nightmares sometimes. What freaked you out was how real they were to you. They would always start the same, you’d be lost in the snow. 

_ Thump thump thump _

Boots crunching snow. You would look around to find refuge. Somewhere, anywhere. You felt weak but couldn't see. The snow blinded you and the cold cut through your armor and clothes. You were alone, you were entirely alone.

_ Thump thump thump _

Once you got to the middle of the snowy field, you would slump down, completely drained of energy. You never had any wounds on your body, but everything would always feel heavy. The snow would cover you and pack you in until you were tired, a forced feeling of rebirth. And right when you were about to go blind—

The scene in front of you changed.

It's quiet at first, a soft murmuring in the back of your head while images flashed before your eyes. Blood, bloody clothes, bloody bodies, bloody weapons. But as time would go on, the voices would get louder. 

“Blood, blood, blood, blood. Get violent, you're so boring! Why are you so boring? Do something, hurt someone. If you can hurt it, you can control it. Why don't you listen to us? We want what's best for you... ” 

Through the screaming in your ears, all you could see was a violent storm and the massacre that all led up to you. A vision burning into your eyes of you floating above it all, above the blood, above the stench, above the vile land beneath you as you rose into the air.

You cupped your hands to your ears and shut your eyes tight. You have never killed anyone before, you didn't know why this happened. Some nights were worse than others, but these dreams hadn’t occurred in months.

“Stop! Stop! I won't give you blood.” 

Through the internal turmoil, you noticed something different in this dream. He was there, Dream, walking to you in the snow. He couldn’t see the hurt you could see, only you curled up in a ball. 

“Dream? What are you doing here?”

The voices got louder.

“You have to leave! Get out of here, Dream.”

He said nothing, but approached you and knelt down. An indescribable pain shot through your entire body. He grabbed your leg and the air around you stilled.

“Look at me, Y/N.”

You looked up at him, everything was frozen. Your body, your breath, the surrounding air, and most importantly: your thoughts. He moved behind you and lifted you into his lap, wrapping his arms around you. He pulled you close and whispered into your ear.

“I know you're scared. It's okay, I’m here now. You’re safe with me, Y/N. You don’t have to worry anymore. I’ve got you.”

Slowly, you felt your body relax in his arms. He was right, you left the battleground that was before the snow. The images left your mind slowly, still trying to hold on. You swallowed dryly. 

“This is a lot all at once,” you said meekly.

“I know, it’s a lot to take in. But I’ll help you, remember that. I’m the only one who can help you.”

“I don't… Dream I don’t think—”

“Shhh. Sleep now, Y/N.”

This was wrong, you tried to tell him. But as soon as the words fell from his mouth you fell asleep once more. You woke up in your bed covered in sweat. Sitting up, you felt your head fall into your hands. 

“What have I gotten myself into?” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a new empire rises, what side do you choose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Weeks started to flow by quickly and easily once you got settled into your new home in Dreams SMP. After that first nightmare Dream seemed to keep close company, while you hadn’t told him about it, he seemed to pick up on your behaviors and was always more comfortable when you were close. You had however had quick run-ins with the people that Dream seemed so keen on keeping you away from, three boys by the names of Wilbur, Tubbo, and Tommy. Honestly, they weren’t that bad you thought. Yes, Tommy was loud and had many declarations of what he was doing and liked to pick fights with Dream every single moment of every single day, and yes Tubbo just followed in his friends lead, and yes Wilbur didn’t seem to do anything to stop Tommys actions- inciting them if anything, but to you, they brought a sense of life to the SMP that wouldn’t be there without them. That's why when Tommy broke into your house to ask you to join L’Manburg you at first didn’t bat an eye.   
“Hello Tommy” you casually commented after coming into the house, you were just tending to the garden you took care of, and wore an apron and gloves all covered in dirt. You could feel that he was upset that you didn't give him a reaction and just went about doing your daily routine as if he’d always been there.   
“Y/N I want you to leave the Dream SMP”  
Now that comment caught you off-guard, you were washing your hands at the sink and looked over to him, anger and irritation in your voice.  
“What?”  
“And join L’manburg instead! Not actually leave, but we need people to join our country and Dream really likes you. So it’ll be perfect because then someone he cares about will be on our side and he’d have to take us seriously.” His voice was almost a whine, like a child getting upset at an older sibling for not paying attention to them.   
“Why would I leave this new home, which is betraying Dream mind you, and support this new country of yours?” You saw this proposition almost as a game, an idea of play-pretend and another way for the boy to get attention. Now that you were engaging in the idea with him he seemed much happier to tell you everything they’d been planning.   
“Y/N, Dream has you so wrapped around his finger you don’t even realize it! He’s not a good person. Do you think we’d have so many fights if I liked him?”  
“You do start fights with just about everyone, Tommy”   
“That may be true but Dream is enemy number one. This is a way to get back at him for all he’s done to me! And with you on our side, it’ll show him that we’re not messing around and he needs to be stopped.”  
Through the conversation you had been putting things away in your house and tidying up, just to have something to do with your hands while he spoke. But Tommy's comment struck you as important. While Dream was stern he didn’t really register as a tyrant to you, he didn’t really show up in the public eye unless there was an issue, and while it made sense for Tommy to be opposed to him- he was often the one Dream had an issue with- there was no real reason to call him a tyrant. Because of this thought, you sat next to the boy who had gotten comfortable on your bed and looked at him. He was so young, a child, a child who wanted to run away from this home.  
“Why are you looking at me like that Y/N? You’re being weird.”  
“Tommy, why do you think Dream is a bad person? Why do you view him as a tyrant?”  
Tommy straightened at that, there was a fierce determination behind his eyes and you knew whatever he was going to say was really really important to him.   
“He took my discs, my precious discs, and has been dangling them above my head. Especially my favorite one… Mellohi”  
The memory from your first night hit you, Dream played that song for you then. He said he had won it, but that same unnerving feeling came back to you like the one you had at that moment.   
“Mellohi…” You repeated back to him.  
“Have you seen it?”  
“Yes, he played it for me my first night here. He told me he won it.”  
Tommy shot up and began pacing after that.  
“Oh that dickhead! He did that for a reason you know; he did that to get in my head. Do you have it Y/N?”  
“Oh no, he took it back immediately after it finished. I don’t know where it is now.”  
Tommy looked at you and a lightbulb flashed above him, in an instant that disc was back out of his mind like if he held onto the anger too long it’d turn into hot air and pop his head.   
“Right. Y/N, I need you to come with me. Please, you don’t have to make a decision just yet but there's someone who I’d really like you to meet.”   
While talking to you he had already grabbed your hand and started dragging you out of your house, by the time you could register what was happening you were already going down the Twitch Prime Path.  
“Tommy! Tommy, wait! Where are you taking me? Who am I going to meet?”  
“My brother, Wilbur.”   
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

It only took about three minutes to get there, a big forest that was on the far side of the SMP, and in the middle of it was a caravan. It had a flaming Hot Dog on it and you could see Tubbo working on a yellow and black concrete wall a few feet away from it.   
“Is this, L’manburg?” You were confused, it didn’t seem like much of a country. Tommy ignored your question.  
“WILBUR!” flinching at the sudden yell you covered your ears, but as soon as Tommy said that a man stepped out of the Caravan who you recognized as Wilbur, you saw him in passing before but there was a different air about him now. He seemed to be closer to your age and wore a uniform akin to a noble officer, his L’manburg Uniform. He smiled when he saw Tommy but raised his eyebrow when he saw you.   
“Tommy, what have you done?”  
“What?! I haven’t done anything! Besides, you should be happy I brought you a girl. WELL not just You a girl I suppose you got Nikki for that but I meant a girl to help with the war-”  
“There's a war?” You interjected alarmed  
“Not yet there isn't but might as well be soon” Tommy kept going…   
Wilbur chuckled at the interaction and raised his hand to Tommy who stopped talking at the signal.   
“Tommy, thank you. Why don’t you go change back into uniform, I'll talk to the girl.”  
Tommy nodded and ran inside the van. Wilbur approached you and smiled softly while gazing down at you, he held power. Like Dream in a way but also unlike him in the sense, he was more concealed with it. He looked like a natural-born leader with stature and class.   
“I’d like to apologize on behalf of Tommy, he gets excited and can make rash decisions. Please, let's talk while I show you the place”  
His voice was smooth and sweet, dumbfoundedly you just nodded and followed his lead while he started walking you around L’manburg. You started with pleasantries first, you told him your name and discussed how Tommy dragged you here, little things like that. You had seen what little was L’manburg and he led you to his private cabin within the van.  
“Tea?”   
“Oh, yes, please. Thank you.” You said while sitting down. He made you both a cup and then cleared his throat after sitting comfortably for a minute.   
“I understand why Tommy wanted you to join us, Y/N.”  
“You do?”  
“Yes. You have potential, you’re kind but I see a fire behind those eyes. You like to help people but you also can be quite powerful on your own.”  
You looked at him, a silent nod to keep going.  
“You know, Y/N, I created this place for men and women alike to escape the tyranny that is their rulers. Dream took you in and brought you here yes- and has been keeping a close eye on you, don’t think I haven’t noticed. However, and you may not like to hear this- he doesn't want what’s best for you.”   
Wilbur leaned back into his chair looking up at you through his brow, he had one arm slung behind the back of it and was gently tapping the table with his other hand, you did take offense to his comment as Dream really had done nothing to betray your trust. And yet, you kept listening.   
“I know what you may be thinking; that I’m the one lying to you to get you on my side but here’s the thing Y/N.”  
He paused for a moment as if to gather his thoughts and say it in an appropriate way.  
“Dream knows that you hold power. I’m not sure what it is and I don’t think he knows what it is either. But if you join me.”   
You watched his finger trace a circle around the table as he paused, bottom lip jutting out as his tongue swiped the inside of it gently.   
“You’ll be your own person. Because you can’t tell me you don’t notice how he’s always kept tabs on you. Like a pawn, watching your every move and making sure you only listen to him. Why do you think he didn’t want you to meet me? Meet Tommy, even meet Tubbo? There’s a reason for that.”  
The room was silent for a moment afterward, the air hanging heavy in the room. All at once the seriousness of the situation sunk into you more and more. This wasn’t a game to Wilbur, to Dream either, or so you thought. You remembered the look Tommy had in his eyes and something told you that if you didn’t look out for him no one would.   
“If this will help bring peace, then I shall side with you.”  
Wilbur exhaled first after that, a smile coming to his face. He got out of his chair and clapped his hands together.   
“Great! We have uniforms in the back in a chest and we’ll figure out when to get your things-”  
“I’ll be going to my house to collect them now if you don’t mind. Also to walk by myself for a minute” you interjected. Wilbur relaxed and brought a hand down, gesturing to the door.   
“As you wish.”  
You nodded to him and went back to your house from the Prime path, it was nighttime now, and once again you were going to pack a bag and leave. When you got to your door, however, you saw Dream sitting inside. You don’t know how he knew but he knew. Quickly you entered and shut the door behind you.  
“Dream!” If he hadn’t known, he would certainly know something was up by your behavior. The fact that you were guilty was written all over your face and the fact you were hiding your hands. He didn’t seem mad though, quite the opposite he was completely calm as he rose from a chair by your fireplace.   
“Y/N” His voice was as cheery as always. No, he didn’t seem mad at all.  
“What are you doing here, Dream?”  
“Oh, I just thought I'd visit, seeing that you’re deciding to leave me to join Tommy and Wilbur's little game to defy me. Defy the laws of this land.”   
He had turned to look at you now, a light glowing behind his perfect mask. You gulped and rubbed a part of the hem of your dress between your fingers.  
“I don’t think it’s an inherent defiance but rather the want to rule over themselves, Dream.”  
“I’m not stupid, Y/N, I see what goes on here. There’s no need to be afraid of me. I'm not going to try and stop you.”  
“You’re not?”   
That comment made you hesitate, it felt like he was setting up a trap. He inched towards you, slowly closing the space.  
“Not at all, there was a reason I didn’t want you talking to those men. You’re impressionable Y/N and I feared they would pull you into their shenanigans. But that’s okay, you need to learn some way or another.”  
“Learn what?”  
Dream didn’t respond to your question but instead went for gently patting your cheek before moving past you to leave. With your backs towards each other, he made one final comment.  
“I said I'd protect you with my three lives, I cannot promise that if you incite war. But don’t worry Y/N, when you wish to come back to me all you need to do is call my name.”  
And with that, he was gone, elusive and mysterious as always. You blinked and shook your head, going to pack a bag and run back to L’manburg. Wilburs words were starting to settle into your brain and while you trusted Dream not to do anything rash, your instinct told you one thing and one thing only:  
Run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another chapter! Happy to get this one out as after this we will really be picking up into the direction of the story. I just need to really lay down your character's relationships with others and what exactly is going down. Keep in mind that this is really not edited and there's a good chance chapters' in the past have been edited so make sure to check when I refresh it. This story gained a lot more traction and interaction than I could ever hope to imagine. Thank you for the support <3


	5. Stolen From the Gates of Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had to be titled princess somehow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter! This is super rough I'm posting right after writing so there will probably be revised versions of it coming soon. Also, I finished Season 2 of the Dream SMP (lol green man in jail) so I am catching up soon! Still don't know where I want to end this fic but. We'll see. I'm just going to write what I have ideas for and go from there. Warning for light violence and gore.

Building L’manburg had been going… okay, for the most part. The country was small, especially compared to the rest of the land Dream controlled. Located at the center was the caravan where all-important business happened, and while L’manburg wasn’t really much of anything; it was the spirit everyone had within the black and yellow concrete walls that made this place home.   
However, with this new declaration for independence, Dream didn’t seem willing to give it for free- and started the very same war he had warned you about happening.   
He and his gang had burnt down Tubbos house, and left you all with this very blatant message: “I WANT TO SEE WHITE FLAGS”  
And from that moment, everything seemed to be chaos around town. Wilbur with his wit and charm along with Tommy and his passion went around in an attempt to get allies, with Dream buying his own as well. There came a point, however, where it just became a countdown before the battle. Your mornings were spent trying to mass-produce food and enchant weapons while your evenings were spent in the back of the caravan, listening to what Wilbur had to say which consisted of plans, and backup plans, and backup backup plans. If you stopped for a moment and stepped back to look at what you were working with and who you were against, the odds seemed wildly not in your favor; but of course, you had something to combat that mentality as well, Tubbo.  
This child who was half ram and seemed no older than 15, I mean seriously his horns were barely growing in, went around with a big smile and brought excitement and optimism everywhere he went. One afternoon, while you were doing your daily inspection of supplies and whatever tasks Wilbur had to give you, the boy decided this would be a great time to visit.   
“Hello Y/N!” he called out, cheery as ever  
“Hello Tubbo” you acknowledged him by looking up from the clipboard you were holding with a small smile.   
“Are you nervous?”  
“About what? The looming threat that Dream wouldn’t hesitate to attack whenever he wishes, or the deeply ingrained fear that anything that could go wrong will?”  
“Both… I guess?” Tubbo knew you were the type of person to think of things rationally, but he still hadn’t expected a somewhat cynical answer. You hummed.  
“Where’s Tommy?” You asked, a very fair question knowing the two of them were tied together at the hip throughout the better portion of the day.  
“Oh he’s with Wilbur in the back of the caravan, why do you need him?”  
“No no, I was just curious seeing that normally I can’t find one of you without the other.”  
Tubbo laughed at your statement and took a moment to stop following you to look around.  
“I know you’re nervous, but aren’t you also excited? I mean after this week we will be free. We’ll have our independence, we'll have our home admired and an actual place on the map Y/N, isn’t that exciting?”   
You hummed again, in agreement this time; however, you weren’t looking at L’manburg, you were looking at Tubbo. At that moment you felt the same way as when you looked at Tommy, you saw a kid full of hope and determination. A kid who saw a world he could conquer and exist in without reprimand. To you, it was more than just fighting for the independence of a country, no, countries and governments were just systems to you. It was fighting for the people. As you thought on this, Wilbur and Tommy stepped out of the caravan taking your attention away. Tommy went over to Tubbo but Wilbur looked at you from the steps and nodded, he had the same glint in his eyes that you did, and with that the sunset and you all went to your sleeping quarters. On the way there, however, you ran into Eret who struck you as someone a little to frantic for nothing happening yet.   
“Eret? Are you alright?”  
Eret practically jumped at this and turned to you with a nervous smile. He had dirt on his hands.  
“Hello Y/N! What are you doing out?”  
“I could ask the same to you.” You rose a brow, though you spent most of your life living isolated you weren’t stupid. Something was up, and you were determined to get to the bottom of it.  
“Oh, nothing really.” Eret coughed and straightened up, clasping his hands together.  
“Nothing? Why’d you look like you’ve been caught red-handed then?”   
“Nerves, you know. I’m working on something for Wilbur for the team, you know like a back-up plan. That’s all”  
You narrowed your eyes at the man and crossed your arms “Right.”   
“Y/N there really is no reason to suspect me of anything underhanded, this is just a weird coincidence. Dream's been talking to people and-”  
“You’ve spoken to Dream?”  
“Well, yes- but that’s not the point. He’s just trying to freak us out is all.”  
Oh. You nodded and told Eret to watch his back and not listen to Dream, even though you wanted to keep a closer eye on him you figured this wasn’t anything to get too worried about and continued your way to bed.   
Sleep. It would barely come, tossing and turning your mind didn’t seem to want to rest. Breathe in, hold, breathe out, hold. After a few minutes of breathing exercises, you got to sleep, finally.   
But you were back in the snow. This time, it was a blizzard. You could hardly stand up and you sure as hell could not see. Then, something stabbed your leg, and you yelled out in excruciating pain. Looking down you saw what appeared to be the likes of a black tentacle but, it wasn’t slimy it was more of a thick vine. Then your other leg, then your left arm, then your right. Everywhere this “vine” touched you felt like a rope burn and once you started to freak out you jolted into the air. Suspended, no more than thirty feet off of the ground and the snow was starting to come down hard, smacking you in the face. You yelled but it was of little use, your throat got hoarse and you could tell it was muted under the wind. You tried to struggle but that just made the burns get worse. Being a slow build it finally stopped when you were pulled out of your dream suddenly by the sound of a giant explosion. Shooting upright in your bed you couldn’t even think before running outside. There at the L’manburg border was a small crater, and before you could get to it you saw Dream walking away. This was a small explosion but a loud one, certainly something to give you a “Times Up!” message. While you stood at the edge of the crater you felt a hand on your shoulder and jumped up.  
“Y/N!”  
It was Wilbur, you looked like a mess to him. You were sweaty from your dream and covered in ash from going to the explosion soon after you heard it. He brought you to his chest and with his coat, he put on covered you from the surrounding citizens walking away from the damage. After about a step he opted in picking you up and just carrying you away from the carnage. With your head on his chest, you could focus on a heartbeat and knew instinctively to try and calm yourself.  
“Breathe, Y/N, you’re going to be okay. What happened?”  
Your throat was dry, and tears started welling in your eyes when you realized you were too tired to speak. He brought you back into your room and placed you on the bed before getting you a cup of water. You drank greedily. After a moment of you regaining your breath, he looked at you expectantly.   
“What happened, Y/N?”  
“Nightmare, woken up by the explosion and I saw Dream walking away from it.”  
He nodded.   
“Alright, why don’t you clean yourself up and get some rest?”  
You gave a more unsure nod but got up and went to the bathroom. A quick change into some new pajamas and a cold washcloth to your neck made you feel a bit better after cleaning the ash off of you. When you came out, you noticed that Wilbur was still there.  
“What are you doing here still?”  
Not only was he still here, but he was also sitting in a chair next to your bed.   
“You said you had a nightmare right? Tommy had those as a kid. I can leave but I thought you might appreciate not being alone while you fell back to sleep. We can deal with the damage in the morning. You need your rest.”   
Not having any objections, you did. You got back in bed and Wilbur just rambled to you. He had one of those voices where you could hang onto every word because they all sounded important. Before you knew it you were asleep. When you woke up you saw his jacket laid on top of you.  
Then the fighting actually started.  
It was not a fun battle, to say the least. While you weren’t in the front lines exactly you still had to get supplies out to your people and used your bow and arrow to fend people off. The battle was like tug-of-war, Dream had the upper hand, then you did, then Dream, then you, then Dream again. The fighting was long and there were a lot of explosions. Right as it got to the point where L’manburg was at its worst, hiding in the back of the Caravan, Eret seemed to have a plan.   
“I made a secret room! I have supplies and everything there.”   
You were skeptical but like everyone else, you would take what you could get. Going outside Eret led you all to an underground room, it was small and you couldn’t really see anything.  
Then boom, but you didn’t get hit. No, instead you were grabbed. Swooped up by the same green man who swore to protect you. It all happened so fast you didn’t even realize it was happening.  
“Dream?!”  
“Hello, Princess.”  
With a rope and hook Dream swung out of there, outside of L’manburgs walls. You struggled in his arms.  
“Let me go!”  
“Can’t, sorry. I won’t have my things getting damaged.”  
“You what- Dream what’s going on?!”  
He set you down on the outskirts of L’manburg and swung his foot under your legs, making you fall onto your back with a groan. Right as you went to sit up you were met with a crossbow at your neck. Then, Eret came running out.   
“I did it Dream, everyone in there lost a canon life just as instructed.”  
Your head was spinning from the impact.   
“Good. I knew you’d do the right thing. Now I can properly make you King of the SMP Eret. Take Y/N out of here. Far away from the conflict, make sure nothing happens to her.”  
The crossbow was removed from your neck and Eret picked you up, swinging you over his shoulder. You didn’t realize it until now but Dream had hit you with a splash potion of slowness. You looked at him and reached out while being taken away.  
“Dream…”  
Your vision started to fade.  
“Don’t worry Y/N. This was all for your best interest, it kept you safe! And think about it, since I’m going to be king now and you’ll technically be under my care, for the time being, you’ll be like The Princess of the SMP!”  
You blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to thank you all for the amount of support I've been getting, really. Reading all of your comments and seeing the positive feedback makes me so so happy. With that- recently I got a comment of someone telling me that they are a minor, it wasn't really necessary to the story at all and it was on my other Technoblade oneshot fic "If I lose you" (which I recommend reading if you haven't already!) And I would just like to say- please don't. I haven't posted anything so far that is NSFW or that you shouldn't be reading as a minor- even if you do that I would have warnings up and I know even if I ask you to it won't stop you, but commenting about how young you are not only makes me uncomfortable but could put you in danger on the internet. I know that hasn't happened here it was just the latest fic I'm updating so it's worth noting. I put warnings for what I can but it's your job to protect yourself on the internet.   
> Thank you again for all the support I've gotten on this fic, I love you guys so much  
> \- Moss


	6. Burden of The Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now given your status, what will change?  
> CW: Slight smut but nothing to crazy just some kissing yeeeahhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad to finally update! A lot has gone on in my life, some traumatic and some exciting :)   
> Really proud of this chapter, we're still in a lot of set up but it's important and I hope you guys enjoy!!

The war was over but you did not get to celebrate.   
While Eret and Dream himself assured you that you were not a prisoner, you were never left alone. Your new room was on one of the top floors of Erets castle and it was grand, fit for a princess. Dark oak decorated the inside with a king-sized bed at the back wall, the sheets were dark green and the room had gold accents around everything. It was like a culture shock, you went from fighting in a war to being dressed in any dresses or silks you wanted. However, you weren’t happy here. Currently, you were sitting in your room and looking out the window, in a twisted punishment your room looked directly at L’manburgs walls. You had heard that Tommy lost two of his lives to Dream in one night, and that made you upset, but you also heard that L’manburg won, so at least there was that. While watching the sunset fall over the land you heard a gentle knock at your door, you didn’t move but heard Dreams voice call out to you.  
“Y/N”  
You ignored him.  
“You know you just live here, you can go out and talk to people. I don’t like to see you so upset.”  
“You’re the one who took me from a country I loved, so if my reaction makes you upset, then that’s your problem.”  
He was now standing behind you and placed a hand on your shoulder, when you tensed he sighed and ran his hands down your side before pulling you into a hug from behind and rested his head against yours. When he spoke you felt him whisper against your cheek and the smell of pine surrounded you.   
“Oh come on,”  
His voice was gentle but powerful. Despite your resentment, you felt yourself lean into his hold; his strong hands traced patterns down your back and his lips brushed against your ear.  
“I just want you to be safe. I told you: you’re under my protection”  
He pressed a kiss to your cheek and neck, his lips were feather soft, and pulled a sigh from you.  
“Though I also don’t mind having you safe up here, my pretty bird”  
Then something clicked: you could feel his lips against your skin. That meant he wasn’t wearing his mask. You pulled away and looked at him with surprise written all over your face, he just smirked.  
“I wondered how long it would take for you to notice.”   
His blonde hair went to the tips of his ears but was pushed back out of his face, he was handsome with sharp facial features and bright green eyes. He did have a scar, however, an X that slashed over his nose and eyebrows; each line dangerously close to those bright green eyes.  
“Dream-”  
“Shhh” he tsk’d at you and brought a hand under your chin, leaning in ever so close.  
“It’s time to come downstairs, you’re to be officially crowned as the Princess, pretty bird.”  
-  
Being crowned as Princess was in a word: strange. Not many people were at the ceremony; in fact, it was just you, Dream, Sapnap, Captain Puffy (who you had heard Eret made his top royal guard), and The King himself to crown you. You walked up to the throne where Eret sat and he looked at you with kind inviting eyes, as if this was a really good thing to be happening. There was a cushioned pedestal almost in front of him and you got on your knees to look up at The King as if you were being Knighted.   
“Y/N” Eret began, his voice was proud and unwavering. While you didn’t quite understand why there were to be royals he certainly filled the role well you thought.  
“You are here to be donned Princess of the Dream SMP. Through this you will gain power: People may come to you with issues they have and you are to remain neutral yet offer guidance and help. No one will be able to touch you within palace walls and the people will adore you. Do you accept your role?”  
You looked around for a moment, everyone was watching you expectantly. There was no point asking if you had a choice because you knew you didn’t. Besides, with the rules given to you, it didn’t seem that bad. Wearily you looked up at Eret and gave a curt nod.  
“I do.”  
He smiled and gently grabbed a crown beside him, it was thinner than his and looked more like a golden vine that came up to several points atop it and there was an emerald right in the center. He gently placed it on your head and reached his hand out to help you stand up. When you did he sipped wine from a chalice and handed it to you, you drank from the cup and the ceremony was done. A throne was prepared for you beside Erets but it was smaller made from gold, emerald, and dark oak. When you sat down in it Dream and Sapnap approached you.   
Sapnap knelt with one leg raised like a Knight and kept his head down, Dream went to your side.  
“Rise, Sapnap. Please don’t feel the need for such formalities. What is it that you want?”  
He looked up at you and cleared his throat. While he was wearing enchanted netherite armor he still had that white bandana tied around his head, the familiarity and normalcy it brought you was comforting.   
“Princess, I have been uh. Requested by Dream and The King to be your personal bodyguard.”  
“Oh?” You raised an eyebrow at this, he seemed very nervous.  
“Yes! Well, there could be a lot of potential enemies and so when you go out we just wanted to make sure you’re safe. Dream said that I was a really good fighter so it made sense.”  
You felt Dreams hand return to your shoulder, the action made you note how today people were really keen on moving you places like a doll and you looked up at Dream expectantly. He was wearing the mask again and tilted his head slightly.  
“As much as I’d like to, I can’t always be by your side, Princess. But don’t worry- Sapnap will take good care of you when I can’t.”  
Your attention went back to Sapnap, and smiled at him extending a hand.  
“Very well, I will call you when I need you. Thank you, Sapnap.”  
He gently took your hand and kissed its back before nodding and leaving.   
-  
Your days as Princess came to be quite enjoyable if not weird. You would spend mornings in the garden outside or in the library, and at night have talks with either Dream or Sapnap before bed, but other than that and attending meetings with Eret when he requested you your life felt pretty normal. You would walk around the SMP as if it was any other day, people would have their shenanigans but no one seemed to dislike your status. The only difference you noticed was more people coming to you for advice and the fact you hadn’t seen anyone from L’manburg in quite a long time. One afternoon you decided it was time to visit that country you loved again and called to get your horse ready. While dressing in your room, Sapnap appeared at the door.  
“You’d like to go somewhere, Princess?”  
A smile appeared over your face as you turned to Sapnap, tying up the top lace in your leather corset. You were wearing a white puffy long-sleeved shirt, leather pants, and your long black riding boots. Your hair was tied in a loose half-bun out of your face as you strapped a small dagger to your thigh.   
“Yes Knight, I’d like to go visit L’manburg.”   
“Oh?”   
Sapnap walked more into your room and approached you, he fixed the crown atop your head and smiled down at you.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes. I’ve been writing to Wilbur and even though I’ve accepted I’m not a part of them. They were close friends of mine Sapnap and I care deeply for that country.”  
He nodded, the man didn’t need much convincing if he thought it was safe. He escorted you to the stables and helped you upon the horse before getting on the front himself. You wrapped your arms around him to stay secure in the saddle and the two of you rode off to the L’manburg walls. He smelled like cinnamon and fire. When you arrived he hopped down and helped you off; as expected Wilbur was waiting for you at the entrance, with Tommy close behind. In your excitement you ran over to the tall President and jumped into his hug, he laughed and spun you for a moment before setting you down. When you caught your breath with a smile you looked up at Wilbur, he was glowing.  
“Hello, Princess. It’s good to see you again.”  
“And you, Wilbur.”  
“Y/N!!!!”   
Tommy shouted and your attention turned to the boy. He ran up to you and as always was going a hundred miles an hour.  
“We were so nervous! You were suddenly gone and I thought you had died until I realized you weren’t in the room with us. And then we saw Eret was a traitor so I thought you were too but then Dream told me he took you away. He kidnapped you Y/N and you’re just okay with that? But I’m glad you’re safe I mean-”  
Tommy saw Sapnap in full netherite armor behind you and stopped talking, making full eye contact with him.  
“You aren’t allowed here.”  
You smiled and gently placed a hand on Tommys shoulder.  
“Tommy, it’s alright. He’s my personal bodyguard. He won’t hurt anyone” You chuckled at yourself. Then you looked over Tommy, though it only had been a few weeks he was a very different person than before. He’d died twice and been through a war and was only a few years younger than you.   
“Are you alright, Tommy?”  
The blonde looked up at you and you saw the obvious distress he was under, he didn’t answer, he just gave you a hug. You ran your fingers through his hair caringly and looked up at Wilbur.  
“So, what’s up?”  
Wilbur smiled mischievously at you.  
“We’re going to have an election.”


End file.
